1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The present disclosure relates to a fixing mechanism and a portable electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a slidable display module relative to a host module and a portable electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tablet computer utilizes a touch panel to perform touch control instruction. Since operation of the touch panel does not meet user's needs, a portable computer device combining a notebook computer host with keyboard and the touch panel arises for solving above drawbacks. Conventionally, a host module cooperatively with a hinge mechanism pivoted to the host module are utilized for supporting the touch panel, and a track is utilized for sliding the touch panel relative to the host module. However, it often occurs that the touch panel incapable of smoothly sliding relative to the host module. For example, over contact between the sliding structure and a side wall of the track causes increase of friction, resulting in jammed situation. As a result, it reduces convenience in operation.